Popular
by bellus-qui
Summary: No the title doesn't have anything to do wif the tv series. Ginny's popular but everyone hates her and she runs out of the great hall during the yule ball but Draco follows her to the highest level of Gryffindor tower where Ginny tries to commit suicide
1. Default Chapter

A/n: Truthfully, this story is just a sudden spurt of inspiration. I dunno if it'll be just a ficlet or something more. Well, I'll see how it goes. For those wondering if I have abandoned my other stories, I haven't! I'm writing them now but I've got school and I'm really busy... For now, please enjoy this!  
  
~**Popular**~  
  
  
  
Virginia Weasley was still in her beautiful gown but the beautiful garment was now soaked with her salty tears. Her curly crimson hair was a mess, with tendrils everywhere. Her face was pale and sad, lips trembling and eyes sore. Her nose was runny and her voice was hoarse.  
  
She had been running. Running away from the cruel crowd at the Yule Ball. They had been mocking her again. The names they called her," Bitch, slut, whore" countless names. She pretended like she didn't care but today they broke her spirit.  
  
They hated her because she was beautiful and perfect. Because she had the perfect smile, the perfect walk, the perfect family and the perfect boy. The boy who lived - Harry Potter. He didn't love her...and she knew that but it was all part and parcel of being popular. Popular boys were supposed to be with popular girls, right?  
  
Being popular wasn't exactly Ginny's forte, she had to pretend so much, she had to pretend to be someone she wasn't, and the more she pretended the more she failed in life. Slowly but surely, she was crumbling under the harsh words of her peers.  
  
She never asked to be popular, the fame and the glamour brought with them lies and deceit. Everyone thought she was just another airhead bimbo with no brains, no life and no feelings. All she every wanted was to have her own group of close friends, do well in school and eventually have a boyfriend who would care for and love her. Now she had finally fell but no one was there to catch her.  
  
~**~**~  
  
On her left they were accusing her of sleeping with three boys at the same time but the truth was she was still an innocent virgin. On her right they were spreading rumours of her being a bitch and putting up airs in a grand restaurant when the truth was she had never stepped into a single grand restaurant in her life before.  
  
She couldn't take it anymore, she had to run away form them, she wanted to die. She turned her heels and fled the Great Hall. The cold wind felt like a thousand needles on her face. When she ran, she heard the whispers and the insults hurled at her. No one cared about what was wrong with her, they only smirked and laughed at her.  
  
Only one pair of eyes followed her because he knew how she felt and he felt her pain too. He questioned himself why he was getting up from his seat and why his legs were running to take him to her. Draco didn't know why but he just did.  
  
~**~**~  
  
She collapsed onto her bed sobbing hard. She hadn't expected anyone to come after her, afterall everyone hated her, even her dearest brother. She had no one to turn to but her diary. She had transfigured it into a necklace she always wore so that no one would ever find it. With a mutter of a few words, it would spring back to it's normal form. She drew out a quill between the pages of her diary and began to write; the tears making the ink on the pages run. ~**~**~  
  
Dear diary,  
  
I want to crawl into a corner and stay in the shadows. Be so invisible, be so unnoticed. I want to lay down to cry but my tears have all run dry. Do they know me enough to judge me? Who are they to say who I am? Although I know I shouldn't care, I still get hurt time and time again. Am I that hateful, that despicable? Is being me bad or am I just making excuses for myself? The mockery, the embarrassment. It kills me slowly from the inside; it's tearing me apart. I feel so alone. No one understands me even though they say they do. The world is against me; it mocks my very existence in this uncaring world. Humans are cruel; I am ashamed to be one.  
  
Virginia  
  
~**~**~  
  
Thoughts of suicide raided her mind. She thought if she was gone she wouldn't have to feel the pain anymore. No one cared of her existence anyway, what was the point of living on. Truth was, she was afraid of death. But right now, she wasn't thinking straight at all, it was the effect of muggle alcohol mixed with her withering spirit. It was like she had been enlightened and she knew exactly what she was suppose to do. In a trance, she walked out of her dorm and headed for the peak of Gryffindor tower.  
  
~**~**~  
  
He saw her. The beautiful girl in her tattered gown. She was stepping out of the Gryffindor portrait hole and walking slowly to the stairs. He wanted to cal out her name but hesitated, not wanting to scare her. Quietly, he followed her up the spiral staircase.  
  
She climbed and climbed till she reached the highest level. Everything in her mind had been blocked out. She was like the undead, soulless and empty. Draco followed behind quietly, not wanting to attract her attention even though an explosion wouldn't even cause her to flinch.  
  
He knew what she was going to do. He too had attempted it before but like Ginny, he was also afraid of the Grim Reaper. He wanted to rescue her at the right moment, just when she was about to take the plunge. It was like he wanted to see her so sorrowful until the very last moment. Call it sick and twisted but that was Draco Malfoy.  
  
Ginny had strolled over to a stained glass window and pulled out her wand. Under her breath, she muttered a disappearing spell and in a blink, the glass was gone; allowing cold air to gush in, blowing her hair away form her face. She stepped onto the ledge slowly, holding on to the window frame for support. She squinted her eyes as the cold air pricked her skin once again. She took in a deep breath to prepare herself for the fatal jump. Meanwhile, Draco stood in the shadows awaiting his cue to grab her hand.  
  
It was going to be all over. She closed her eyes and tilted her head up towards the wind, whispering her silent goodbyes to the world. She lifted her feet of the ground and out of the window. She sighed and let herself go.  
  
~**~**~  
  
A/n: Is this considered as a cliffhanger? If it is then...BUHAHAHAHA, ok I know I'm mean but I do this just for reviews! *puppy dog eyes* yep, hint hint ;) please don't flame me! Constructive criticism is welcome but I just really love reviews! Ginny's diary entry is purely, originally mine! Yes, it's actually an entry from my own diary when I was feeling super shitty. Ok enough of me, PLZ push that review button there! 


	2. Chapter 2

**~Popular~**  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A/n: So this is the 2nd chapter! I'm really really happy about all the reviews I got! (special thx at the end of the story). Hmm...I love reviews and my readers of course! Hehe, well, on with the story now!  
  
Previously. It was going to be all over. She closed her eyes and tilted her head up towards the wind, whispering her silent goodbyes to the world. She lifted her feet of the ground and out of the window. She sighed and let herself go. ~**~**~  
  
She thought she was going to dive but instead she felt an icy grip catch her hand, pulling her away from her desire to die. "Was this Angel of Death's grip? Was he going to take her away? Had she already died of a broken heart even before her suicide?" she wondered insanely to herself.  
  
The icy hand which caught her hand was none other than Draco Malfoy (A/n: duh!). He had planned it beautifully. Just as she was about to be lost in the abyss, he would be like her knight in shining armour to rescue her at the very last possible moment.  
  
Draco underestimating his strength, yanked Ginny's arm so hard that she stumbled off the parapet and onto the cold hard ground in a heap, letting out a soft yelp of pain. Good, Draco thought, she's finally snapped back into reality.  
  
The sudden fall and jolt of pain broke her train of thought and transported her back to her sanity. For a moment she thought she was being dragged into hell because of her past 'sins' until she realised she was right back at where she began - highest level of Gryffindor tower. The first thing she felt when she fell was the obvious pain, then she felt ridiculously cold, shivering in fact. That was when she heard a voice whisper the reverse spell to replace the glass. She was beginning to feel very disorientated, until she met the eyes of her 'saviour'.  
  
Those lazy grey eyes, the eyes she would never forget. At first, they seemed so familiar yet so distant.as if from a dream.only until she heard him speak his cruel voice that she recalled instantly who this young man was.  
  
" Foolish, Weasley, foolish," He drawled, his eyes meeting hers still retaining his nonchalant look. At first Ginny did not speak, her brains were still in a blender getting mixed up, she couldn't really piece everything that was going on together. She just stared back at the person she was suppose to hate, suddenly not even remembering why she hated him.  
  
" You're such a sad thing, Weasley, you should be sent to St. Mungo's or something." Still the blurry girl gaped at him. Draco made a face and turned his back against her, now looking at the moon in the sky through the window.  
  
" Would you quit staring at me like a retard already, Weasley?! For God's sake, are your brains that fucking jumbled up that you can't even recognise your 'sworn enemy' anymore?" Ginny could see from behind when Draco said sworn enemy he lifted his arms and quoted with his two fingers. Somehow she had found this comical in Draco Malfoy and let out a shy giggle. Draco spun round with anguish written all over his face.  
  
" What the...! I've just saved your sorry arse, mind you! And here you are giggling at an insult I just threw at you?! Stupid Red-Headed no brainer air-head- "  
  
SMACK!  
  
" Shut up Draco Malfoy, you bloody git, don't you ever dare say that about me in my face. I swear I will rip your little weeny out and attach it to your hollow head!" She was focused at the matter at hand now. She had given him one right across the left cheek and threatened him daringly, pointing her wand directly at his crotch, ready to perform a severing spell any moment.  
  
" How suggestive you can be, Firey one.but yes I would like to keep my manhood attached to it's proper positioning instead of an awkward position which requires me sticking my head into a toilet bowl to pee." He smirked at her mischievously. It was his charm, so boyish and irresistible even Ginny couldn't help but let down her guard. Slowly she withdrew her wand.  
  
" Ugh. I hate you." She muttered to herself.  
  
" What was that? I hate you? But how could you darling, I saved you from breaking all your bones into a million pieces! Don't I get even a little credit?" Draco said in a very kid-like tone, arousing Ginny's fury even more.  
  
" Credit?! I didn't ASK to be saved, Malfoy! I WANTED my bones to break into a million pieces, I wanted to run away, I wanted to be free from this horrible school and this horrible world - I wanted to DIE, Malfoy, DIE!" her last words were shaky, she could feel her emotions getting the better of her.  
  
Draco found this little lecture of hers so familiar, it had sounded so much like himself not too long ago when he detested the world and how horrible it was. He too had wanted to commit suicide until he came to a realization. He was about to relate that to the little Weasley.  
  
" And why would Little Miss Perfect want to die?" Ginny flinched and closed her eyes as she remembered that spiteful nickname.  
  
" You have looks, money (Mr Weasley is Minister, therefore getting more pay) and stinking Potter, what more could you ask for?" Draco now propped himself onto the parapet and leaned against the wall, his knees bent and arms dangling over his kneecaps.  
  
" Don't talk like you know me Draco Malfoy, because you don't, nobody does!" Ginny snapped. She was still standing at the same spot, now with her arms crossed over her chest. Draco merely snorted at her retort, he was fumbling with something around his neck.  
  
" Well well well, looks who's talking now, eh Weasley?"  
  
" What's there to know about you, Malfoy? You've been cruel and mean to everyone since the beginning of time, not much of a thing to debate about."  
  
" Don't you realise it, Weasley? You're no different from the people who criticise you. Isn't that what they think of you as well? They all think you're little miss perfect; end of story, nothing to know about you here. So they form up conclusions in their tiny brains by themselves. Isn't that how you are judging me as well?" He didn't look at Ginny at all and spoke in a very calm manner.  
  
Ginny hadn't realised her mistake and she flushed a deep red when she was told off by Draco. But he was right though, that was how people saw her, superficially and materialistically. But how could he have known how she felt? Had he had this sort of problem before too?  
  
" Sorry..." she said very softy.  
  
" Don't be sorry, Weasley.never be sorry for anything."  
  
Silence. Ginny didn't know whether to leave or stay.  
  
" So. You say that I don't know you enough to judge you, eh? Well then, why don't you tell me who is the real Virginia Weasley?"  
  
How odd that sounded to Ginny's ears, it was something no one had ever asked her before. Not her brothers, parents, friend or even Harry; let alone Draco Malfoy.  
  
Her legs were getting cramped and her hands were clammy so she walked over to the parapet where Draco was sitting and sat herself opposite him. Draco merely raised his eyebrows and smirked.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Why would you want to know about me, Malfoy? You've never given a rat's ass about me during all my school years, so why the sudden interest?" Draco wasn't looking at Ginny when she said this, he drew out the necklace he fumbling with and started to examine it even more.  
  
" I won't lie to you, Weasley, but it seems that I see something in you that. as odd as it may sound. remind me of myself not too long ago." When he ended the sentence he lifted his head slightly to look at her eyes. Ginny felt a jolt in her heart when she met Draco's gaze. The grey was intense but empty at the same time, they were so attractive, it was like they were emitting electricity (A/n: ok, muggle term, I know).  
  
" I see..." She was at a lost for words, those eyes of his were making her speechless.  
  
" Are you going to answer my previous question?" He broke his gaze and went back to his necklace. Ginny notice it was a simple necklace. An image of a small Dragon made from pewter hung on a simple stained metal chain. There was something about that dragon too, she realised, it seemed like its eyes were as intense as Draco's.  
  
" Erm...ok...what would you want to know?" she asked unsurely.  
  
" Hmm...treat me like you would a new diary, introduce me to your world and then perhaps I may be able to relate."  
  
" How should I start...ok, let's see. I wan born into a family with seven other brothers. They were all 'great and spectacular' in their own special ways and I was always the one who had an expectation to live up to..."  
  
Draco cut in, " Me too..." He remembered his father's words, telling him what a powerful wizard he would be one day. Ginny gave him a puzzled look but continued anyway.  
  
" Our family was poor blah blah blah.fast forward into my first year, I was in love with Harry Potter who is my git-of-a-boyfriend currently." Draco smied ever so slightly at Ginny's comment.  
  
" You know you should smile more, your smile...it's very captivating..."  
  
" Hmm...I'll try to remember that...anyway, tell me things I don't already know. I mean I know about your family being poor and all those stuff, I want to know about YOU." Finally he dropped his necklace back into is shirt and stared up at her again searching her eyes out. This made Ginny slightly nervous.  
  
" O. I see, well I told you I wasn't really any good at this. OK, my full name is Virginia Eve Weasley. Everyone in this school thinks I'm just a stupid stuck-up bimbo airhead with no brains or feelings. I hate it when they say that because I know it's not true. I'd rather work with Hagrid and the animals all day instead of strutting down a runway being a TeenWitch model. I love animals; they're so pure and innocent unlike humans. Animals show what they feel, it's in your face so there's no façade or silly games to play, it's just there." She paused for a while and laid her chin on top of her hands, which were on her knee caps and sighed.  
  
" I feel so misunderstood and so angry that everyone doesn't know me even well enough to ill-speak about me. It's just not right. I'm not a stupid girl who can't pass her examinations; I actually do well for them. I'm like everyone else; I mug for my studies and spend time revising my work. But when I do get good grades, everyone thinks that I must have cheated or something. They all think I'm too busy fucking boys to study. Hell, I'm still a - " Ginny suddenly realised she was rambling on and on and she almost let out something so personal to a stranger.  
  
" A virgin." Draco completed her sentence for her. Ginny blushed slighty, under the moonlight, Draco couldn't help but notice, her face was radiant and glowing.  
  
" You surprise me time and time again, Weasley. It's surprising how much we have in common. Although if you asked me to work with Hagrid with the animals, I'd rather take a past and be a model. Hey, don't get me wrong, it's not that I hate animals, I adore them, really, but call me a prissy git or whatever you want but I hate getting dirty, ok?" He confessed like a little boy which made Ginny giggle thinking it was so cute of him.  
  
" Laugh, laugh all you want. As I was saying...I don't have to study, I'm just naturally intelligent." He announced pompously.  
  
" Getting smug now, aren't you?"  
  
" It's my nature to be smug and sarcastic, Weasley, I won't deny it, coz' that's who I am and I can't change that. You've got to get that clear Wealsey, who you really are isn't who people think you are. If you really are who you say you are then why don't you prove it to everyone out there? Show them the real you and let your inner star shine."  
  
Ginny was slightly overwhelmed by what Draco had just told her. It felt comforting that someone could understand and relate to what she was going through, but who would've thought it would be Draco Malfoy?  
  
There was silence for a few moments until Ginny blurted out.  
  
" Would you help me?"  
  
" Excuse me?"  
  
" Would you help me make my 'inner star shine'? I could use a little help you know?"  
  
" Erm...ok..."  
  
She smiled. A smile so sweet it could rival honey.  
  
" Thank you." She whispered softly.  
  
"So...Draco..." She said his name! " Tell me about you as well? Is there anything nobody knows about you? Your deep dark secrets?"  
  
" Introduction to Draco Malfoy's sick and twisted world. Many people don't know that I'm actually quite an artistic person." This time it was Ginny's turn to raise her eyebrow.  
  
" What? Is it so hard to believe?" He smiled so innocently; it was hard to resist his charms.  
  
" No. But this is."  
  
She leant over to Draco and covered his cold lips with her tender ones. Draco without hesitation complied to her rude entrance.  
  
~**~**~  
  
A/n: So. How was that?? I need reviews!! *preferably 8 or more :P* anyway, give me your comments and as always constructive criticism is welcomed! Be warned flames will be used to set ablaze your hair...*evil grin* okok, watcha waiting for?? Review review review!!! On to thx...THANK U:  
  
Mystic Werewolf for being my first reviewer!  
  
Shasa Perino  
  
DmalfoysMistress  
  
Nepherei thanks a lot for your review, it gave me a lot of ideas!  
  
Ocaso  
  
KC  
  
Butterflygurl  
  
Gin the Gemini  
  
Psyche  
  
Aka*Rei  
  
Methaya thx for reviewing my other story too!  
  
Crissy  
  
Last but not least, my dearest best friend who is sooooo cynical!! :P 


	3. Chapter 3

~**POPULAR**~  
  
A/n: here's chapter 3! Hmm, I guess I was disappointed I didn't get at least 8 reviews but HEY, it's ok...let's just get on with the story! Remember to leave a review and tell me what you think or if you may have any queries.  
  
~** Chapter 3 **~  
  
When her lips met his, all their thoughts were banished, their mind was clear and all they focused on was each other's kissing skills. Their kiss was soft and gentle, like a first kiss, sweet and painfully innocent. It was their first kiss together after all. It was as if Draco's lips moulded to Ginny's, gently tasting and tenderising.  
  
As their kiss slowly came to an end, Draco reluctantly withdrew his lips from the sweet moment. Ginny, too, was being that first year Ginny in Hogwarts all over again.  
  
" You truly are a star, Virginia." Draco whispered softy as he brushed away a stray hair from her face. His steel eyes bored into Ginny's wide ones and all she could do was blush and smile even more.  
  
" I don't know why I'm feeling this, or why I'm thinking you're so wonderful, I just am and I really don't know what to say and and... I'm rambling aren't I?" Draco said almost out of breadth.  
  
This must really be something, Draco thought, a girl who can make me ramble and lose my breadth over! All he could do was look down embarrassed and scratch his head like a young boy. Ginny on the other hand, just nodded and blushed again.  
  
What an odd scene; a Malfoy and a Weasley sitting on the parapet in Gryffindor tower, KISSING and acting very differently from their usual façade. A blushing and speechless Virginia Weasley and an embarrassed Draco Malfoy? What was the world coming to??  
  
After a few moments of awkward silence Ginny plucked up the courage to say something.  
  
" Um...do you think we should be heading back? I would think it's kinda late already..." she said softly.  
  
" Yeah, I guess so too. I was beginning to get the chills sitting here for such a long time anyway." With that, he stood up and jumped off the parapet gracefully.  
  
He outstretched his hand to the still rather dazed Ginny and said, " It would be an honour, my Fair Lady, if you would allow me to escort you back to your quarters. It would not be safe for a Lady to roam the corridors at this time of the night." Draco announced in a gallant voice, trying to sound more British than he already was.  
  
Ginny accepted his hand with a smile and Draco gently lifted her to the ground. He beamed with pride as he had gained the most privileged honour in the whole world to carry Virginia Weasley.  
  
" Thank you Kind Sir for your valiant offer as to 'escort me back to my quarters' but I am afraid my compatriots would not be too thrilled if they see you roaming the corridors, they may think it unsafe to know the Prince of Darkness was terrorizing their halls." Ginny replied in an equally sedated British accent to rival Draco's. They both just stared at each other for a while until both could not longer withstand it and broke out into a fit of giggles. Yes, you heard me, GIGGLES.  
  
" The Prince of Darkness, eh? I like that name, sure is a lot better than Snotty Bastard, isn't it?" said Draco as he held on to Ginny's hand, slowly leading her in the dark back to the stairs in which she emerged from previously. Draco's hand was icy cold but Ginny's was unusually warm. Together, when their hands met, it made a nice sensation, a sensation of comfort and warmth, something she couldn't describe.  
  
" Yes, it is," Ginny paused for a moment thinking of what she was planning to say. " Draco..." She began, " I don't know how to put this, it just seems like everything is happening so fast. Everything and anything can change in an instant, it all seems so....."  
  
" Unbelievable?" Draco finished.  
  
" Yes, you could say that."  
  
" I find it unbelievable as well. I never knew that I could feel so much for a person in such a short period of time. I never knew how a young redhead's fears, hopes and dreams could stir up so many feelings in me. And yet again, I go on rambling..." Draco said in an exasperated sigh.  
  
" No, you're not, Draco." They both stopped at the head of the staircase and Ginny turned to him and encircled her arms around him, holding him close. She whispered again, " no, you're not, Draco. You're just being the wonderful guy I think I'm falling in love with."  
  
Draco snaked his hands around Ginny's waist and neck as he drew her in for another breath-taking kiss. Their lips greeted and their tongues mingled, how they wished that this moment would last forever. In darkness and in silence, away from the hideous world and free from their cares.  
  
Sadly, all good things must come to an end. They broke apart their kiss once again and proceeded to walk down the spiral steps hand in hand. As they descended, faint sounds of their voices filled the air and only one person was still present to hear them.  
  
From the shadows in a dark corner was the rumour mongering, busybody and Harry Potter worshiper, Colin Creevy. The nosey boy had been eavesdropping on their little encounter since the very beginning.  
  
What was he doing up in the tower so late at night anyway? Oddly enough, he had genuinely wanted to take photographs of the stars that night. Of course he couldn't do it in the Astronomy Tower, it would've been too filled with snogging couples. So he decided to camp up here to get some good shots until he heard noises from the staircase. And so he had heard or seen everything which had just happened between Draco and Ginny and boy, did he have a big mouth.  
  
" I'm sure Mr. Potter would be extremely interested in my new information..." he sniggered to himself quietly as he began plotting how he should inform famous Harry Potter that his bitch-of-a-girlfriend was having an affair behind his back. How humiliating...  
  
  
  
~**~**~  
  
The next morning...  
  
" Mr Potter, Sir!" Colin was trying to catch up with Harry after morning breakfast at the Great Hall. Of course, Harry was evidently trying his best to avoid him, increasing his pace, every moment. Ignoring his helpless calls, Harry continued storming out of the hall as quickly as possible.  
  
" Mr Potter! I have news! NEWS! Concerning your girlfriend!!" Colin shouted in desperation, hoping that Harry would even look at him.  
  
Harry stopped dead, what did he say? He had news about my girlfriend? Ginny Weasley? Harry grunted to himself mumbling " this better be something good..."  
  
" What is it, Creevey? Speak up now, I don't have all day!" Harry commanded like a tyrant.  
  
" Well Mr Potter, I thought you'd be keen to know why Ginny - " Harry coughed, " sorry, Miss Weasley was absent for most of the Yule Ball last night." Colin managed, catching his breadth.  
  
" Hurry up, Creevey, skip all this mumbo jumbo and get to the point, will you?" Harry said disgusted. Just standing near to Colin made him nauseas, like he was some sort of foul diseases.  
  
" Yes, yes, sir, patience, I'm getting there. Well, you see, I happen to know that Miss Weasley was up at Gryffindor tower, with a particular someone at that! A Malfoy, Sir, Draco Malfoy in particular."  
  
" WHAT?! I would assure you Creevy that I am in no mood for your idiotic jokes."  
  
" I'm afraid, Sir, that I am not lying! I saw them, with my own eyes, kissing as well, acting all intimate, I would've stopped- " before he could finish what he was saying, Harry had trudged off, fury clear in his eyes.  
  
~**~**~  
  
Meanwhile...Ginny was still in bed, she was way too sleepy to wake up for breakfast, besides, it was a Saturday. The morning sun was already streaming into her room, creeping up the bed sheets. Her room was empty, as usual, she didn't have roommates so usually she was alone by herself.  
  
Her room wasn't exactly the neatest but no one ever really visited her or anything so there wasn't a point in keeping the room tidy. Clothes were everywhere, pieces of parchment were scattered on her table and a large pair of horn rimmed spectacles rested on some books near the foot of her bed. Ginny always thought how her room looked like really did represent herself very much. Messy, nerdy, unorganised and just a plain klutz.  
  
She kept books of poetry and sketches locked and well hidden in a large trunk under her desk. Near her door was the mirror and a small table with everything she ever needed for the day. People would expect that she had tons and tons of cosmetics dumped onto the table but it was the complete opposite. Even in her clothes cupboard, the clothes looked pretty ordinary, except for the few she wore to keep up her image and as well as to major events.  
  
Ginny's eyes begin to flutter open and she gave out a loud yawn. She couldn't help but smile over yesterday's events. Draco Malfoy, who would've thought? But one thing still bugged her, what was she gonna tell Harry? Even though she knew that he didn't really love her, she did at least have to tell him that their 'relationship' was over. Ginny sighed to herself and tried to think of something else happier. She pushed off the covers on her bed and slipped her feet into her favourite slippers. Time to put on my mask for the day, she thought to herself. She grabbed a hair band hanging from the post of her bed and swept her hair up into a lose bun, picked up her horn rimmed specs and propped them onto her nose, her vision then became much clearer. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she could practically laugh. Who would've thought Virginia Weasley looked like this in the morning? She was wearing an old blue nightie which looked like hadn't been washed in a while, but she didn't care.  
  
" You'd better get yourself primped up soon, hun, we wouldn't want anyone seeing you in this state," her reflection said.  
  
" yeah, yeah, I'm getting to it, let me try to remember how I really look like for a while, ok?" the real Ginny replied.  
  
" I'm sorry, dear, you're such a poor child..." Her reflection replied sympathetically.  
  
" well, yeah, that's me." Ginny said and went off to the bathroom to 'make herself beautiful'.  
  
~**~**~  
  
" Hello Ginny, I was wondering when you were gonna be getting down here." Harry said, he was seated in a large arm chair in the Gryffindor common room which was strangely, dead empty.  
  
Ginny had just come down from her dorm to find only Harry as if waiting for her. O dear, she thought, it's now or never.  
  
" Hello Harry, sorry but I kinda overslept." She managed a weak smile.  
  
" O really? Because I thought you had an early night when you disappeared suddenly at the Yule Ball yesterday. So, where did you go anyway?" Harry asked as if threateningly. Ginny hadn't expected this but tried to make up a convincing story anyway.  
  
" I did come back up here, but you see I didn't go to sleep right away. I was feeling kinda tipsy after a few drinks so I just decided to er...take a rest and just do some star gazing." Stupid! She scolded herself, couldn't she think of anything better than star gazing?! Argh!  
  
Harry had gotten up from his seat and had began walking towards Ginny almost menacingly.  
  
" And did you happen to star gaze at the highest level of Gryffindor tower? Or did you just stay in your room?" Harry drawled but before Ginny could reply he asked her again.  
  
" And tell me this as well, my dear, did you happen to see any Dragons flying around while you were star gazing? Or should I say gazing into the eyes of the enemy?!"  
  
NO! it was not possible that Harry could have known what had happened last night! Unless...no way! It was not possible! Ginny went rigid, she lost her voice and Harry was extremely close to her right now.  
  
" Well?! Did you enjoy snogging with that git, Malfoy? Did you enjoy cheating on me?" Harry yelled and he shook her shoulders like she was a frail doll.  
  
" YES I DID! I enjoyed it, Harry! Why are you doing this to me? I KNOW that you don't really love me, Harry! I've known ever since we were together. Do you take me for a fool, Harry Potter?" Ginny yelled back, pushing Harry away.  
  
" How dare you! I've given you everything! Fame, status, glamour, money! You are MINE and you dare to humiliate me in such a manner by fucking my worst enemy?!"  
  
" Is that all I am to you, Harry? A possession? I've never wanted any of those things, all I wanted was love! And that was the one thing you could not give to me. How dare YOU! You walk around Hogwarts all high and mighty! Do you think you're that great? You think defeating Voldermort gives you the right to let people kiss your feet and be your servant? You've changed, Harry, now you're no better than Malfoy. At least for him, his heart is still there, yours has just shrivelled up and died!" She screamed in his face, tears streaming down her face. Harry was at his breaking point, he was enraged, he needed to release his anger, he needed to release!  
  
SMACK! Harry's hand came flying across to hit Ginny's face, hard. So hard that Ginny fell to the ground with her palm to her cheek and her lips bleeding. She tasted blood, the rusty taste of blood. She couldn't believe it, Harry had hit her. Her cheek was stinging and burning still and Harry just stood there glaring at her.  
  
" I'm warning you, Ginny don't you ever, EVER, dare to speak to me in that manner again! You will always be MINE, Ginny, and I will never let Malfoy have you!" he turned to walk out of the portrait hole when he said something else.  
  
" And one more thing, Virginia, don't you there tell anyone about this, because I swear if I find out, I will make your life a living hell."  
  
Ginny could do nothing. She was still sprawled on the ground of the Gryffindor Common Room, helpless and hurt. Her palm was still on her cheek. The stinging was beginning to fade but the pain she really felt went much deeper. When Harry was gone, she curled up and huddled herself together. There, she cried, silent cries which went unheard by the rest of the world.  
  
~**~**~  
  
  
  
A/n: Well? What did you think? Any good at all? Or maybe it's just a load of mumbo jumbo Colin Creevy gave me? You know what to do! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Yippee! I'm seriously high on COFFEE!!! YIPEE!!! NOW ON TO THX!!!  
  
Thank you to:  
  
Demonstar  
  
Aka*Rei : Yay! A second review from you, thank you so much! I really appreciate it!  
  
Dragon Writer : THANK YOU SO MUCH for putting me on your fav authors list!!!!!! I could go over there and hug you right now!!!!  
  
Yin : I better get a longer review! Hehe :P  
  
Faith McKay  
  
Sly Riddle : sorry! I seemed to have missed out your name in the previous chapter! But thank you anyways!!!!  
  
REMEMBER TO REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!! 


End file.
